


After A Long Day

by Mystery_Diver



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, NSFW, Other, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Diver/pseuds/Mystery_Diver
Summary: Shane and the farmer (non-binary she/they) have some fun after a hard days work. (NSFW horny hours have arrived/lore based loosely on my farmer OC from my WIP fanfic.)
Relationships: Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 29





	After A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> [This is part of a series of short one shots that have no purpose other than for me to practice and get inspired to do my own larger personal SDV project/as a cathartics. Trying to find a healthy relationship with sharing my writing again. Also I haven't written smut in a hot minute but I tried.]

"Then the fairies all laid down beneath their leaf canopies for the night. Tomorrow would bring new fun and trials but for now they all could rest." Shane read out loud and marked the page by bending the corner. Looking up to the bed he let out a sigh of relief seeing Jas peacefully snuggled up with a teddy bear. It took two chapters tonight of her fairy book to get her to fully wind down. Cradled on his chest was a six month old baby sound asleep as well. He carefully stood from the rocking chair, not wanting to disturb the small body into awaking, as he transferred her to the crib. Shane made sure Jas was tucked in and turned off the reading lamp on his way out. A cow night light by the door automatically illuminated. 

He left the door cracked so one of them would be able to hear if the baby started to cry and needed tending to. Finding a clock he checked to see how much time he had to get things together for the farmer's return. It was their scheduled mining day and he liked to have something ready for them to eat and anything else he could think of to help them wind down from the day.. 

After an incident a year ago the two had sat down and devised rules on when and how long she stayed in the mines depending on the season. 

Shane knew they were strong enough to go alone but there was always that worry in the back of his mind after he had to go searching for them. 

It wasn’t that Shane thought they weren’t strong enough to go alone. Hell the farmer was one of the strongest people he knew and could kick anyone’s ass. However after he had to go searching for her, and they found out she was pregnant, both knew she needed to be cautious about the time spent there. A cold chill running along his spine remembering when he found their limp body. That was one of the most shocking days of his life. One moment terrified over their well being to the anxiety of learning they were pregnant in the same night was almost too much to bear.

Taking a calming breath he set the table for one as he warmed back up what he had made for dinner earlier. It was stir fry made of the vegetables he had picked that day. The creak of the door caught his attention. Glancing over his shoulder he met the warm smile of the farmer and offered back the same expression. 

“Hey there, how are you doing?” She asked, gently shutting the door behind her and walked towards him. Leaning in they pressed their lips to his and pulled him in close. His heart fluttered. 

“I’m a little tired but I’m sure it’s nothing compared to how you are feeling. Sit down and eat.” Shane pulled out a chair for them and went to get the food. Placing it in front of them before sitting in the chair across the table.

“This looks great, thank you so much.” Their voice had a lower tone that he knew meant they were losing steam. 

“Of course. It’s the least I can do to make the day easier.” He propped himself onto the table with his elbows and placed his chin in his hand. 

“You’re too good to me. How were the kids?” They took a bite. 

“Jas was an angel. We played with her dolls then we painted each other’s nails. Odette was a little fussy before her nap but afterwards was fine. She’s starting to get more adventurous, and both needed some extra care to fall asleep. I’m getting better at it I think.” Shane beamed finding himself being a decent father. It was scary but rewarding.

“I like the color she picked for you. I’m glad they were good today. I always worry I’m leaving too much on your hands with them.” The farmer pushed the food on their plate around with a fork.

“Thanks. We split it pretty evenly. You only leave me with extra work on mine nights because getting them ready for bed can be busy but after that it's just keeping an ear out.” Shane put a hand on the table towards them. She placed her hand on his and gave it a squeeze.

“I love you.” The farmer smiled and continued eating.

“I love you too.” Blush crept into his cheeks. He had heard it so many times yet it always warmed his chest. The life they created here was better than anything he ever could have imagined.

“I’m going to let you finish and get the shower ready for you.” Standing he heard her make a noise of acknowledgement and kissed her forehead on his way to the bathroom. The old pipes needed extra time to heat up at night as they entered fall. Shane left the water running while he collected items the farmer needed for their shower. When he returned a fine layer of steam had accumulated on the mirror blurring its reflection. 

“Hey cutie. Want to join me?” The farmer asked, leaning on the door frame undoing a few of the buttons of their shirt. He chuckled and placed the farmer's things on a shelf.

“I would but I’m sure you are tired and probably shouldn’t be standing for a long time. Get clean and I’ll help you get dirty again laying down if you are still in the mood.” Shane smirked and stuck out his tongue. Their movement was so quick it wasn’t until he felt fingers brush along his cheek did he realize they were upon him. Turning his head they reclaimed his mouth. His heart stuttered and he couldn’t help but melt with a moan. His hands grabbing for them as they ran their tongue along his lower lip asking for permission to enter and he opened without thought. Meeting their tongue with the same enthusiasm.

“That sounds lovely.” The farmer broke the kiss with a slow smile. Eyes twinkling with eagerness as their fingers threaded through his hair. Shane nuzzled into their hand and kissed their palm. If he wasn’t careful he would get caught up in this and they would never get their shower. Seeing the mirror was completely fogged now he hugged them tight.

“See you there.” He pecked their cheek as he slid past them on his way to the bedroom. Shane turned the radio on low and lit all the candles he had found and placed around the bedroom. There weren't many but it still looked nice. On his bedside table sat a small bottle of massage oil that was nearing the end of its life. It helped the farmer sleep better when he gave them a rub down before bed on hard nights like these.

He tossed off the clothes he still wore and got comfortable under the covers. Scrolling through his phone and fiddling with the pendent he wore to pass the time while he waited. It didn’t take very long before they entered in a bathrobe. 

Their eyes locked onto him with a carnal intent that sent a shiver through him. He was their prey and he was more than willing to be the victim of their affection. Shane never felt wanted like this before them. Most of his sexual interactions were with partners he drunkenly followed or took home from the bar then mutually used. Waking up alone or trudging through the awkwardness of a stranger beside you along with a hangover strong enough to kill a person. What was left of that fire the previous night was a cold pile of ashes that needed to be cleaned. 

The hearth he built here with the farmer always held an ember though. Primed to ignite. He straightened himself and threw his legs over the side of the bed to meet them. Gathering the soft material of the robe in his hands he brought them between his legs.

“Hey gorgeous.” He cooed. Looking up to them with a grin.

“Hey handsome.” They let the robe open exposing their bare body. Shane bit his lip at the show and drew them flush against him. Nuzzling his face into their stomach he pressed tender kisses into the lines left in the soft skin from their pregnancy. Filling his lungs he could smell the citrus soap lingering on them.

“You should get on the bed before I lose it.” He smirked and used the collar of the robe to pull them into a kiss.

“Maybe that’s been my plan all along.” They chuckled and shimmied their shoulders making their breasts jiggle close to his face. If they wanted to tease he’d happily take it but they were going to face the consequences. Picking them up by the waist he fell back onto the bed with them. Splaying his fingers through their wet hair he roughly met their lips before rolling them over and pinning them down. 

"I bet you weren't expecting that." Shane whispered against their ear. Licking and nibbling along the lobe.

"I was counting on it. I know you better than you’d think." They proclaimed with confidence.

“Really now? You know me so well? What am I going to do next?” He challenged and kissed along their jawline.

“Hmm, I think you are going to kiss me so much I’m going to be dizzy.” They winked.

“Most days you’d be right but not tonight.” Shane put his lips to their collar and blew a raspberry. She burst into laughter and he couldn’t help but join. Both reminding the other to lower their voice so the kids wouldn’t wake up. He laid out beside the farmer and stretched.

"Seriously though, if you want your massage you-" His sentence ended when they climbed over him and their lips crashed against his. Her tongue stroking against his and exploring his mouth. Shane’s cock twitched in response. Wrapping his arms around them as they sucked on his lip.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking about you all day. I needed a few more kisses." The farmer said dreamily and pressed their forehead to his.

"You can steal all the kisses you want but know it's taking time from your massage. If I'm too horny I won't be able to concentrate." Shane joked. He was going to give them all the time he could offer. 

"I honestly forgot about that." They moved to his neck and drew shapes with the tip of their nose. His chest rumbled with a purr.

"I'm treating you so get on your stomach." His voice firm in his directions. 

"Yes sir." They pecked one last kiss to his cheek before standing. Shane’s gaze followed them as they discarded the robe and laid out on bed. Absolutely stunning. The urge to snatch them up and fuck them until their legs were weak was strong but he could fight it. Grabbing the bottle of oil he warmed some in his hands as he positioned himself next to them. 

Shane pressed his palms flat against their upper back and used gentle pressure to spread it down to their rear. He focused on their shoulders where they held most of their stress. His thumbs traced circles between the blades on either side of their spine. Finding any tension and coaxing it away. The farmer made muted sounds of appreciation and on certain spots he gave extra work. His hands followed the curves of their body down as he kneaded into the muscles. Focusing on key areas like her lower back, thighs, and calves. All the contact threw fuel onto the growing fire in his core and his erection throbbed reiterating it was still there. And it wanted attention. Shane took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself and continued with the massage. 

"Roll over darling." Shane tapped on their side now he had finished. He was going to fulfill his promise from earlier.

"That felt so nice but now I'm getting sleepy. I wanted to have some fun with you." They spoke through a yawn.

"I'm treating you remember? You just lay there and I'll do all the work. I need to get this oil off my hands." Shane made quick footwork to the bathroom. His stiff cock bouncing with his steps and bumping into the sink. As if the throb wasn’t enough of a reminder of his own desire now it was hitting things. He wouldn’t indulge until he made them scream first. Removing the residual buildup on his hands he nearly ran back. Getting the room ready for sleep before returning to his lover. 

With his hands on their knees he spread them open to reveal a small patch of wet curls. The flushed lips called out to him. Shane placed his face in close but didn’t touch. Letting the warmth of his breath awaken the area and tease the sensitive skin. The farmer whined and he ended their torture by pressing his lips tenderly above where their clit sat nestled. 

Kissing down the slit his tongue dipped into the folds and dragged up and over their clit. They arched and pulled in a shuddering breath. He lapped at the bundle of nerves and every moan he pulled from them tugged at his want to hear them cry out his name as they melted. 

Shane wet one of his fingers and inserted it once they seemed ready. Gradually sinking it in to tease them and their hips raised in impatience. His mouth continued to gently flick and suck their clit as his finger rocked inside. Soon adding another digit as their juices dripped into his palm. Listening to their moans he would speed up or slow. Playing them skillfully like a fine instrument he had practiced with for years. Wanting, no needing, to hear their crescendo. Then the music suddenly seemed to fade away. He looked up from where he was and saw they had covered their face with a pillow. That was smart. The kids didn't need to hear this.

Shane could faintly hear their cries of pleasure through the material but their needy movements gave him the encouragement he needed. His blood buzzing in his ears how drunk he felt off of their body. Shane quickened his pace at the familiar noises they made when they were looking over that plateau. Soon she called out his name like a prayer and it made his heart swell. He didn't stop though. Even as they writhed under him he circled their swollen clit and reveled in their post orgasm slickness against his face. Shane was going to push them over that edge again. Maybe even a third time.

"Sh-Shane.... pl-please fuck me." The farmer begged through heavy pants. He ignored their plea. Hungrily devouring their sex like he had been starving. His fingers pressing into that inner g-spot.

"Please! I… I-I need-" They whimpered in their pleasure but shattered again. Their legs shook and their hole squeezed around his fingers with each after shock. He smirked and kissed along their inner thigh. Leaving wet marks where he went. Shane had his fun teasing them but was ready to give them what they really wanted. Grabbing some lube he stroked some onto his cock and got himself nice and slick for them. The stimulation was intense after waiting and getting the watch one of the best shows on earth. Shane placed himself at their entrance and leaned in to kiss them tenderly on the lips. They weakly kissed back still in a haze. 

Taking his length he nudged the tip against their sensitive clit. The farmer groaned and raised their hips in anticipation. Shane obliged and inched his length into their warm pussy. He shuddered at the sensation of them fully enveloping him and kept himself still. Allowing them time to adjust to his size and to enjoy being so close. He peppered kisses over their neck and chest. His mouth finding one of their nipples he drew it in and gently sucked. A hand squeezing their other breast. 

Shane pulled back his hips and plunged in. Seeing how they reacted before building speed. Biting back a moan he wanted to keep quiet but wasn’t sure if he would be able to. 

“Kiss me.” Shane grunted. They sat up enough to meet his mouth. Quick breaths intermingled with hushed moans of pleasure. The tension built wildy in his core as he kissed or nipped at them and they did in return. 

"Fuck… I'm not… going to last." Shane admitted and slowed trying to hold back. They felt too good. 

"It's okay… go ahead. You deserve to let go." The farmer chuckled softly. With a growl he buried his face into the crook of their neck and steadily slammed into them. Losing any hesitation Shane let himself drown in the sensations of their body. Their bed creaked in time with each thrust but the world faded around him leaving only the love of his life in his arms. The tension in his belly wound tight until it finally broke and with the next plunge he felt the pressure release. He gently bit into them and let out a loud shaky groan as his cock poured hot seed into them. Sweet pulses spreading over him. 

“Fuck… I love you. I love you so much.” Leaving a lingering kiss on their lips he ran his fingers over their cheek before spreading them through their hair.

“I love you too.” She replied. Shane pressed his forehead to theirs and closed his eyes. Staying inside them he relished the intimacy of being this close and sharing breaths. He was the luckiest man on earth. Letting out a whine as he slid out of the farmer he laid beside them and pulled them into his arms.

"Sorry if I'm sweaty." Shane said with a long exhale. 

"I don't mind. Thank you." The farmer hummed contentedly. 

"You’re welcome. I like to treat you. Plus that was fun for me too." He kissed the top of their head. 

"I love you so much." The farmer told him with a sleepy voice. 

"I love you more than you'll ever know." Shane whispered back to them.


End file.
